Drunk Times with Little Ted
by Thee Britty
Summary: Ted Dibiase Jr. is drunk and Becky is the one that's babysitting him because his best friend, Becky's boyfriend is sick. One-Shot for Simply Priceless


**Disclaimer: I own nobody in this story. Becky owns Cody and maybe Ted.**

**Author's Note: Becky, I don't know why I thought of this little one-shot but I did. I hope you enjoy it and Ra-bek-uh is how Drunk Little Ted is pronouncing it. I've only been around a few drunk people so I'm not exactly sure if that's how they act but whatever. I hope you like the story. Read, Review, and Enjoy and you have another one coming too when I get it typed.**

* * *

He draped his arm around his neck and smiled drunkly at her. She just patted his head as he began to sway his hips to the music that didn't even have a swaying beat. She laughed at him before pointing to the door and trying to shout over the very loud music.

"Ted, I'm going to take you back to the hotel room," she shouted, trying to make him hear what she said.

"What'd you say Ra-bek-uh?" he slurred.

She grimaced at hearing her full name and wanted to slap the grown man across the face for using it but knowing he was drunk and didn't have a clue what he was saying. She just forced a fake smile on her face before pulling him towards the exit.

"Where's muh best friend, Cooooooooooodddddy?" he asked.

"He's at the hotel room with the flu, remember?" she said, trying to jog his memory.

He frowned and stopped in the middle of the sidewalk, trying his best to remember where his best friend and Becky's boyfriend currently was.

"Aren't you Cody's boy-giiiiirlyfriend?" Ted slurred as they began to walk down the sidewalk again.

"Yes, Ted," she said with much patience as she tried to get him to his car.

"Then why aren't you with him?" he asked, tilting his head to the side.

"He told me to go with you because he knows how you are when you're drunk," she explained as they stopped in front of Ted's rental car. "Where are your keys, Ted?"

"Front pocket, Ra-bek-uh," he said, spreading his arms straight out to his sides.

Becky looked at him like he was an idiot before slipping her hand into his jeans pocket to grab his keys.

"Watch your hands there, doll; don't be grabbing anything other than the keys," he smirked.

Becky just rolled her eyes and pulled her hand out of his pocket with the keys in her hand. She clicked the unlock button and opened the door so that Ted DiBiase Jr. could get in. She didn't bother shutting it for him as she walked around the front of the car and got in the driver's seat. She slid the seat a little closer before putting the seatbelt on and starting the car up.

"I can't believe you and Jericho sung karaoke to a Britney Spears song," Becky muttered as she pulled out of the parking spot.

"Hey! It was a good song," he shouted at her even though they were in the same car.

"You don't need to shout, Ted, I'm right here," she said as she drove them through the city.

"You're just jealous that Jericho and I are better at it than you," he stated childishly as she continued to drive them to the hotel they were staying at.

"Right, Ted," she said as she saw him turn the radio on.

He was flipping through the stations when he stopped at one that was playing See You Again by Miley Cyrus.

"The last time I freaked out, I just kept looking down, I st-st-stuttered when you asked me what I'm thinkin' bout. Felt like I couldn't breathe, you asked what's wrong with me.My best friend Lesley said, "Oh she's just being Miley!" he belted out at the top of his lungs.

"God help me," Becky muttered to herself as Ted continued on with the song as she sped up to get to the hotel faster.

"Come on, Ra-bek-uh, sing!" he demanded and he continued on with the song after seeing her shake her head no.

She sighed in relief when she saw the hotel at the next turn. She sped the car up once again before another irritating song came on. She turned the car into the parking lot of the hotel and parked it quickly and turned the car off, shutting the radio off just before the song ended and she let another sigh of relief out.

"Hey! I wasn't done singing!" the drunk man in the passenger's seat pouted.

"Well you are now, let's go Little Ted," she said getting out of the driver's seat and went over to his door to help him.

"You're pretty," he said as he leaned against her after getting out of the car.

"And you're drunk, Little Ted," she said, trying to help the man into the hotel.

"But you're so pretty, Ra-bek-uh," he said again and reached up to touch her hair only for Becky to swat it away.

"Yes, Ted," she said as they stumbled into the hotel lobby.

Ted grinned as he saw very few people in the lobby at 2 am. He grinned and waved at the receptionist behind the front desk.

"Hey! I'm Ted DiBiase Jr., one-half of the WWE Tag Team Champions," he called out to her as Becky pushed him into the elevator and pressed the number four. "Hey-hey! She was cute and she was checking me out."

"Ted, she wasn't cute, she was butt freaking ugly," Becky stated as she leaned against the wall.

"No, no she wasn't," Ted denied.

"Ted, I was looking at the same chick; she was a gap toothed over weight frizzy haired loser," Becky giggled.

Ted frowned and tilted his head to the side again and went to open his mouth to say something but the elevator dinged and the doors opened. He put his arm back around Becky's arm as they walked down to room 402.

"Where's your key card?" she asked him.

"Back pocket, sweetheart," he winked at her.

"Why do you keep everything in your pockets?" she muttered as she reached into his back pocket to get his key card.

"Hey no pinching but grabbing is allowed," he grinned.

She rolled her eyes before pulling the key card out and inserting it into the slot in the door. She pushed the door open and Ted stumbled in and fell face first on to the empty bed. Becky made sure he was alive before leaving his room to go back to the room that she shared with Cody.

She pushed the door open five minutes later and saw that Cody was asleep on the bed. She glared at his sleeping form before going to wake him up, not caring if he was sick.

"Becky?" he said sleepily.

"Cody, I know you're sick but I am never taking care of Ted again," she said.

Cody chuckled and nodded his head, understanding what she meant.

"Okay babe, I love you," he said.

"I love you too," she said, kissing his forehead.


End file.
